1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improving the steering mechanism for electric trolling motors used on boats.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Electric trolling motors are used to position a fishing boat when a small quiet motor is desired over a boat's primary propulsion system. These trolling motors are usually operated while a game fisher is casting with a rod and reel. Power is applied utilizing either the controller on the trolling motor handle, which is provided by the factory, or by pre setting this controller and using a foot button switch to start and stop the motor as desired by the operator, enabling both hands to be free to cast and net the fish once caught. When the trolling motor is switched on, the propeller provides considerable thrust, which causes side loading of the single bushing on which the motor shaft allows the steering angle to rotate. Because the motor and propeller are located under the waterline, a long shaft is incorporated to provide a watertight conduit for power and allow for steering. Because of the high bushing load, it is difficult to make steering changes using prior art while the motor is running. This forces the operator to shut off the motor, adjust the steering angle, and turn the motor on with a foot switch, repeatedly. This is an awkward and inefficient process. Use of the trolling motor steering positioner is novel over prior art in that its main purpose is to provide greater leverage so that the operator can change the direction of the trolling motor while the motor is running and the propeller is turning, and that any angle of the steering handle is adjustable at any thrust level from any of 360 degrees in position.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a steering positioner constructed of a circular disc with indexing holes and an alignment pin that provides adjustments of the steering handle 360 degrees. The movement of the steering handle from one hole to any other can be done with one hand without tools and the operator can move the steering handle position to match his or her position in the boat while keeping the original position of the motor stationary. The turning force of the steering handle is applied to the trolling motor shaft at the centerline making the turning force equal regardless of an operator's position. The steering positioner can be attached to most existing manual controlled trolling motors without the need to disassemble any of the manufacturers' parts. The steering positioner provides a higher mechanical advantage by incorporating a longer steering handle.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a steering positioner apparatus for steering a boat propelled by a trolling motor. The apparatus comprises a circular disc forming a plurality of spaced-apart holes disposed around the perimeter portion of the circular disc. The apparatus further comprises a steering handle comprising a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion comprising an alignment pin being sized and configured to be received by any of the plurality of equally spaced-apart holes and a first bracket attached to the circular disc. The first end portion of the steering handle is attached to the first bracket in such a manner that the steering handle may pivot in a vertical and horizontal manner so that the steering handle may rotate in any degree of a 360 degree range of motion about a longitudinal axis of a shaft of the trolling motor and the alignment pin of the steering handle may be inserted into one of the plurality of equally spaced-apart holes, thereby allowing an operator of the boat to rotate the steering handle to cause the trolling motor shaft to rotate in a desired direction.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for facilitating the steering of a boat equipped with a trolling motor shaft. The method comprises affixing an apparatus to the trolling motor shaft, the apparatus comprising a circular disc forming a plurality of spaced-apart holes disposed around the perimeter portion of the circular disc. The apparatus further comprises a steering handle comprising a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion comprising an alignment pin being sized and configured to be received by any of the plurality of equally spaced-apart holes and a first bracket attached to the circular disc. The first end portion of the steering handle is attached to the first bracket in such a manner that the steering handle may pivot in a vertical and horizontal manner so that the steering handle may rotate in any degree of a 360 degree range of motion about a longitudinal axis of a shaft of the trolling motor and the alignment pin of the steering handle may be inserted into one of the plurality of equally spaced-apart holes, thereby allowing an operator of the boat to rotate the steering handle to cause the trolling motor shaft to rotate in a desired direction.